onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-24586425-20180413114714/@comment-34710665-20180413235513
Rawasever a écrit : BlackSoldier29 a écrit : -Le combat contre Katakuri est inutile depuis que Luffy est revenu se battre,juste pour flatter son égaux,car son but premier était de ralentir Katakuri et rien de plus. On peut également y voir l'image forte de la fin de l'antagonisme homme-poissons/humains. Tiger cristallisait la haine des hommes. La destruction de ce navire symbolise la naissance d'une nouvelle relation HP /hommes! Peace and love. Franchement j'aime beaucoup la symbolique que tu as trouvé là, bravo :) 77.136.15.64 a écrit : Kizaru Taisho a écrit : Chapitre mitigé. La symbolique du dernier chapitre est partiellement détruite par cet énième sauvetage magique leur évitant pour la énième fois un OS et une mort. Ça fait quand même la 7ème fois après la bombe nucléaire du tamatebako, Zeus qui aime les nuages, le surf magique dans le tsunami, le gâteau qui arrive juste à temps, Pekoms qui capture brûlée et le G66 qui arrive pile.... ça commence à faire beaucoup de scénarium et cela ruine la difficulté que peut représenter un empereur, et n'importe quel futur obstacle en général. Est-ce ainsi que Luffy deviendra roi des pirates ? Ça risque d'être franchement nul..... la destruction du sunny aurait été bien plus salutaire pour l’œuvre. Cela dit, je dis "partiellement" et pas totalement car Oda a quand même essayé de préserver un semblant (et je dit bien un semblant) d'équilibre en détruisant le bateau historique de Tiger à la place. Bon en tout cas, c'était bien pas un mirage de Nami, Pudding ou une hallucination de BM qui étaient bien des solutions complètements absurdes. Ouf ! Une autre raison pour laquelle c'est "partiellement", c'est que BM est bien rétablie. Elle finie donc exactement comme sa crise au début de l'arc : Jinbei lui donne le croquenbouche, elle est immobilisée 30 secondes le temps de savourer et reprend de suite ses esprits ensuite. Le gâteau n'a pas été inutile car les mugi ont bien été sauvé par lui. Je rappelle que BM allait détruire le sunny 2 sec avant l'arrivée in extremis du gâteau sur le Nostra Castelo. Mais cela n'est pas allé plus loin. En même temps, Sanji est peut être le meilleur cuisinier du monde, mais BM est la plus grande spécialiste de la dégustation de gâteau au monde. S'il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait encaisser le gâteau, c'était elle. Oda avait annoncé cela lors d'un chapitre précédent : Chiffon avait dit qu'ils ne devaient pas s'arrêter à liqueur Island mais aller jusqu'à Funwari Island. En effet, on ne sais pas comment Mama réagira au gâteau et si elle reprend ses esprits tout de suite après, Cacao Island est trop proche de Liqueur Island et elle aurait eu le temps d'arriver avant le départ des mugi. Chiffon l'avait foreshadowing on va dire. Quant à l'année de Sanji, elle a bien eu lieu. Moment important d'un perso ne veut pas dire victoire et glorification d'un perso. parce que bon cet arc ça a quand même été jugé comme ça par la majorité : - Sanji : approfondissement du background et intrigue centrée sur lui (Mariage puis gâteau) mais mise en échec et perso malmené = NUUUL !!! - Brook : aucun approfondissement, peu de présence et rôle purement accessoire dans l'intrigue, mais quelques scènes classes et victorieuses = SUPER !!! Faut croire que je n'ai pas la même échelle des priorités.... ---- J’espérais une fin d'arc pour le 900. Dommage mais bon.... vu que BM est en route, il va forcément y avoir quelques chapitres de plus avant la fin. Espérerons que BM reprendra Zeus car il ne causera que du tord à Nami : Soit il ne sert à rien et le public râlera qu'Oda persiste à la mettre sur le côté, soit il est utile et dans ce cas c'est Nami qui deviendra inutile puisque Zeus est suffisamment puissant pour anéantir 90% de ses adversaires sans qu'elle ai besoin de faire que se soit, et battre sans réel challenge les 9,9% restant (j’exclus juste Yonkou et amiraux en gros). Un Zeus puissant, c'est une Nami passive pour toujours. Sinon, j'ai l'impression qu'Oda veut suivre une symétrie dans cet arc : - L'arc débute à la fin du tome 82. BM chante, ils arrivent à cacao Island. Puis ils mettent 3 tomes (83 à 85) pour arriver jusqu'au sommet de Whole Cake et affrontent un SC en chemin, ainsi que les bois de la séduction. - La tea party dure 1 tome. - Puis, Ils mettent de nouveau 3 tomes (87 à 89) pour faire tout le chemin en sens inverse du sommet de Whole cake jusqu'à cacao Island. Ils traversent de nouveaux les bois de la séduction et affrontent un SC. ils quittent cacao Island au début du 90 et l'arc s'achève. Donc on a fin 82 --- 83-85 86 87-89 début 90 En tout cas, Moscato est bel est bien vivant ! La scène du chapitre 830 avec Mont d'or disait donc bien ce qu'elle sous entendait. Opera va donc probablement revenir également. Les pertes chez BM ne seront vraisemblablement que matérielles et morales, mais pas humaines. Vivement le retour à Erbaf ! Par contre, Quid des autres leaders de la pègre ? Umit ? drug peclo ? Giberson ? Du feld ? Concernant Jinbei, ça sent mauvais pour lui. La manière dont il explique à Luffy les raisons de son soudain départ, la gravité dans le ton de la conversation avec son nouveau capitaine (d'ailleurs, pourquoi Luffy se sent-il le besoin de rappeler que c'est lui le chef ?), et surtout le dialogue avec Aladdin... Pour moi, Oda nous indique clairement que Jinbei va se sacrifier pour ses deux équipages, il n'a désormais plus aucune intention d'aller à Wano. Ce qui me met la puce à l'oreille, c'est la toute dernière page. La dernière phrase de Jinbei ("Je vous ferai mes adieux en bonne et due forme") sonne différemment lorsqu'on voit que la bulle a un trait épais -le tracé utilisé lorsque la phrase doit être retenue/avoir un impact. Et cette phrase, justement, eh bah moi je trouve qu'elle pue bien pour lui. Ce serait tout à fait dans l'éthique du personnage de mourir pour tenter (avec succès ou non) de sauver ses amis, comme il était prêt à le faire pour empêcher Ace d'atteindre Barbe-Blanche. Et cette mort trouverait écho avec celle de Pedro. Et Pekoms, dont je rappelle qu'on n'a toujours aucune nouvelle. La mort de Jinbei montrerait alors que oui, effectivement, l'équipage de Luffy aura bien perdu des plumes en se risquant à affronter Big-Mom. Mais comme le Paladin des Mers n'a officiellement fait partie de l'équipage que quelques chapitres, c'est "moins grave" que s'il avait perdu un "vrai" membre. Quand je lis ton pavé, je me dis "merde". Cet arc censé etre juste un sauvetage s'est transformé en arc parodique de Marinford pour mettre Big mom en avant au meme titre que BB, alors que c'était pas le point de depart d'Oda. C'est délirant ! Et que tu dises "partiellement bon" alors qu'on parle d'Oda, pas d'un auteur lambda....ca m'attriste completement. C'est comme si on disait de Neymar (psg), bon ca va, il a pas été trop mauvais....alors que le mec est une pointure et est censé nous vendre du reve. Et il est en plus payé ultra cher pour ca. C'est dans son contrat. On est devenu trop laxiste à accepter de la merde de la part de personnes qui ont donner du lourd jusque là. Et je pense pas que ca va les aider à se relever que d'accepter ca. Pour moi, Oda nous as montré son talent depuis 20 ans et là cet arc est un ECHEC ABSOLU. Il a pas le droit de nous faire ca. C'est vraiment insultant. Ca va faire 2 ans que cette course poursuite existe, ce qui est completement abberant ! Du jamais vu dans One piece ! Et pour un final completement bidon ! Une Yonko qui n'a pas arreter de repeter le meme dialogue pendant 2 ans, et en plus l'auteur lui offre ce qu'elle desire, alors que c'est l'ennemi de l'arc, sans aucun impact, tout en négligeant un des perso principal qu'est Sanji. On nage en plein delire. Enfin bref, j'ai meme plus envie de parler de cet arc. Je suis ultra décu... 2 ans tu dis ? Et ben je crois que tu es en plein délire là ... Nan mais relis toi et tu te rendras compte de l'énormité que tu nous sort là ... Et Big Mom n'est pas l'ennemi de l'arc, c'était Katakuri le principal rival.